


breakout bolt

by shysnake



Series: conceived in sleep; lost kingdoms [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: - Terezi is half alien., Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Female Terezi Pyrope, Trans Female Vriska Serket, actually not that shippy., but it isn't meant to be transphobic vriska's mother was, can be read as either platonic or romantic., one line of, oops!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shysnake/pseuds/shysnake
Summary: vriska escapes.terezi follows.equius watches, but he always does.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, Vriska Serket & Equius Zahhak
Series: conceived in sleep; lost kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013274
Kudos: 3





	breakout bolt

It is late. 

You've done what you need to.

Your mother, the incinerator claiming to power the planet via sacrifice is dead.

All her terminals and speakers beheaded. 

Besides, everyone knew it was the human batteries planted into the core of the planet alongside the MTHGB AI that really did the powering, The MTRGB is in control of reproduction, relaying times set by the Queen herself.

You only know this because Maryam told you, but nobody needs to know. 

You only know Maryam because of Zahhak, though, and he’s the only one that even feigns listening to your boasts.

Speaking of, you need a ship. Time to bother him, you suppose.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began transmitting to centaurTentative [CT] on a private frequency

  
AG: I, like, totally need a ship.

AG: You’ve either got one, or got contacts.

CT: D-----> If you use one 100 you even have a license

AG: Doesn’t matter, I can outfly shitty space cops.

CT: D-----> Not all of them 1Im certain

CT: D-----> Cease with the 100d language as well

AG: Shut up!!!!!!!! I neeeeeeeed this ship, ok?

CT: D-----> Fine

arachnidsGrip [AG} ended transmission to centaurTentative [CT] on a private frequency

Hopping over to his neighbouring planet via the Queen-approved Under Earth Space Trams, or the QUESTs, is not that hard a feat with you being of high class ( Serket bloodline! Except. You really don’t know that much about your mother, with her journal given to you in her will being heavily censored for violent language, contents not acceptable for children and lies against the crown. )

So, you get to his stupidly large house alone, and wait there with him until the bright red ship lands. It’s small, but not escape pod level, so you’ll be fine. You’ve lived in worse - your mother’s final meal on her personal death row was your house, after all, so it almost feels spacious.

Either way, you shoot off into the stars and prepare to head closer into the center of the empire. A couple of lightyears in, another ship catches you in it’s literally massive prongs. Like, seriously. They could crush your entire old home planet! Whilst you muse, you’re forcibly boarded. Wait, forcibly boarded? Oh, fuck! 

You quickly pull out your gun, looking to find the idiot who decided to pull you over and take over their ship- with them alive or not. You find them soon enough, and wow. They’re taller than you through sheer muscle mass, with small antennae nearly hidden by their hair and bright turquoise eyes that glow red. 

???: FOUND YOU!

VRISKA: Uhhhhhhhh, who are you? I’m not gonna stop for some no name low ranked cop.

???: OFF1C3R PYROP3, SOON TO B3 D3T3CT1V3 NOW I’V3 GOT THE SON OF TH3 S3COND MOST F4MOUS CR1M1N4L TH3R3 1S!

VRISKA: I’m a girl, 8itch. Don’t fucking ass8m8 sh8t Y88 D8N’T KN8W!!!!

PYROPE: OH SH1T MY B4D

PYROPE: OFF1C3R PYROP3, SOON TO B3 D3T3CTIV3 NOW I’V3 GOT TH3 D4UGHT3R OF TH3 S3COND MOST F4MOUS CR1M1NAL TH3R3 1S!

PYROPE: 1’M 4 G1RL TOO

VRISKA: Cool, and now I’m going to knock you out.

You try, but Officer Pyrope is just too strong, and now she has you in a chokehold. Well, sort of, but her arm's around your stomach. It still hurts like a bitch, though.

PYROPE: TH4T W4SN’T V3RY N1C3

VRISKA: Well my mother isn’t a criminal, so neither are you!

PYROPE: YOU

PYROPE: YOU DON’T KNOW???

PYROPE: 1’M GONN4 G3T F1R3D 4R3N’T 1 

PYROPE: YOU’R3 PROB4BLY 1NNOC3NT

VRISKA: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I couldn’t care less. If you’re a traitor to the crown now, though, the Queen knows, and since my mother was a famous criminal, then we’ve 8oth got our heads on the chopping 8lock. Let’s just. Stick together for now.

PYROPE: UGH

PYROPE: F1N3, NOT CR1M1N4L >:]

VRISKA: My name is Vriska.

PYROPE: MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1

VRISKA: Cool, Terezi.

Well, you’re together now. Likely until the very soon end of your lives, but it’s always good to have a partner! Except for one little fact.

  
  
  


Turns out you absolutely despise each other.


End file.
